This invention relates generally to sump pumps and, more particularly, to sump pump motor switches.
There are many different types of sump pump motor switches for use with a sump pump assembly for controlling a water level in a sump. Sump pump assemblies typically include a sump pump motor assembly and a sump pump assembly. Sump pump motor assemblies typically include a housing, a stator and a rotor assembly. The housing includes a shell and two end shields and encases at least a portion of the rotor assembly. The rotor assembly includes a rotor core and a rotor shaft coupled to a pump shaft.
Typically, sump pump motor assemblies also include a motor start switch and a sump pump actuator switch for controlling pump energization. The motor start switch energizes the pump when a drainage level in a sump reaches a predetermined level. The sump pump actuator switch de-energizes the pump when the drainage level in the sump is reduced below a predetermined depth. As such, separate switch assemblies are utilized which increase the cost of manufacturing and increase the required assembly times.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a more cost-effective and efficient sump pump motor assembly. In addition, it would be desirable to provide a sump pump motor circuit that is reliable, simple to assemble, and also cost-effective.
In an exemplary embodiment of the invention, a sump pump motor switch that is easy to assemble reliably controls the energization of a sump pump assembly.
The sump pump motor assembly includes a single switch assembly that combines the motor actuation switch and the pump actuation switch. The motor actuation switch and the pump actuation switch are snap action switches that are simultaneously actuated by a cam actuator. The cam actuator includes positioning stops which permit the switch assembly to be rapidly actuated and de-actuated. As a result, a separate motor actuation switch assembly including its associated mounting hardware and wiring is eliminated from the sump pump motor assembly.
Additionally, the switch assembly includes a snap fitting assembly which permits the switch assembly to be quickly and easily fitted to the sump pump motor assembly. Additionally, the sump pump motor assembly includes interior cavities to receive bearings in a proper position to contact a rotor shaft. As a result the sump pump assembly is not only simplified, but is more cost-effective than known pumps.